The Fresh Fish Guy
The Fresh Fish Guy (FFG) is a guy who sells fresh fish. He appears in Aladdin, in which he attempts to sell a woman (the princess) fresh fish. The fresh fish guy sadly doesn't appear to have control over the tone of his voice. Personality and Appearance The fresh fish guy is a large, overweight, bearded, Middle Eastern man with disturbing severe body hair due to a medical condition that no amount of shaving can help maintain. The fresh fish guy wears standard Arabian clothing found on the average merchant during that time era, however he had to borrow his third wife's girdle in order to get the clothing to fit his sexy fat ass. The FFG, as all two of friends call him, is known for his robust and boisterous personality that hides his inner insecure and un-confident self esteem issues due to his family strife. Humble Begins/The Calling The Fresh Fish Guy was born to an Arabian circus clown and professional Cthulhu missionary in Baghdad, Iraq. Growing up his parents would fight very violently both emotionally and physically on whether the FFG should grow up to become a circus clown or a Cthulhu cultist. However poor FFG had no interest in performing acts of stupidity as a clown or serving a demonic entity. No, his calling in life was far more important. His dream and calling in life was to sell... FRESH FISH! He knew this was his calling when one night when he was but a child of twenty-six Bob the Tomato appeared to him in a vision after he wet the bed for the fourth time that night. Bob the majestic Tomato emerged from the kitchen sank and floated over FFG's head and loudly shouted with a megaphone into his ears "YOU SHALL SELL FRESH FISH UNTIL YOU DIE" as he flew around the room two-hundred and forty-nine times before flying into the bathroom and sinking into the toilet. From that moment on he knew where his place was in life. However his parents sadly didn't take it as well. They grounded him for OVER 9000 years until he could come to his senses. However after only serving eight of his groundation, he escaped and fled North to evade his fantasy-forbidding family. After wandering through the Iraqi desert for a week with only a limited supply of goat's blood for drinking, the FFG grew weak. When all hope seemed to be lost the FFG passed out and fell into the sand. Upon collapsing in the sand the FFG struck his head against a strange, mystic looking, yet very dusty oil lamp. The bonk on the noggin helped wake him up, as he stood up and chucked the lamp far away and he continued on his journey. Six minutes later he was in Agrabah. Meanwhile back at home his parents were distraught and worried for their twenty-six year old "baby". They wept over how they failed as parents, and pondered over why they named their child legally, The Fresh Fish Guy. However, the FFG knew he was better off and never saw his parents again. He had his fish and they were more than any love from a family can give one. Category:Disney Category:Muslims Category:Shop Keepers Category:Characters Category:Citizen of Hyrule Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Unibrowed Characters Category:Really Hot Category:Fat Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Singers Category:Funny Characters